Little Match Ginny
by NightWild7000
Summary: After Harry Potter dies in the Chamber of Secrets Ginny Weasley is shunned and hated by the rest of the wizarding community, and Ginny runs away. On new years eve Ginny can be found in a blizzard with only a pack of matches for warmth.


_A/N: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

_This story is based on the short story 'The Little Match girl' by Hans Christian Andersen_

**Little Match Ginny**

The village of Hogsmeade lay in the shadow of a big castle, the castle of Hogwarts. The village was being tormented by a blizzard on new years eve. Everyone in Hogsmeade was sitting inside with a roaring fire in the hearth, maybe enjoying a game of chess, or reading some book, but generally enjoying the warmth of their homes. All except for one little girl.

This girl had bright red hair, that was now covered by the gown of her cloak, a pale skin, on which countless freckles stood out. Her eyes where a bright brown. If you asked the correct people, they would say they where chocolate brown. All the girl had on her where her clothes that barely kept her warm, and a box of matches. The girls name was Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had lived on the streets ever since the last summer, when she had as good as killed Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. It wasn't her fault, not really. She had been possessed by an evil diary. She was made to attack her fellow students, and ultimately to go down the Chamber of Secrets to die. Harry Potter came to save her. He succeeded, but died in the attempt. Her brother Ron had taken the blame for everything, and he was send to Azkaban for his troubles, claiming that Harry's sacrifice wouldn't be for nothing.

Ginny ran away when articles started appearing that talked about how Ginny had opened the chamber. The Ministry of Magic did not see fit to charge Ginny with any charges, but the articles where still there. Everywhere Ginny went she was shunted and hated, thus she ran away.

~O~

With shivering fingers Ginny grabbed one of the matches and lit it with her wand. By the light of the match Ginny saw the face of her brother Ron. He was dressed in neat black dress robes and had a big smile on his face as he looked down an aisle of chairs. Approaching him was a woman with curly brown hair, she was dressed in a beautiful white gown. When the match was blown out by the blizzard the brown haired woman glared directly at Ginny.

The woman was Hermione Granger. Ginny remembered the last time she saw her.

"I know the truth Ginny, I know it was you who stole my best friends!" Hermione had shrieked. Ginny did not blame Hermione for saying such things, since she felt it was the truth.

After Ginny had ran away Hermione had send a letter of apology, saying that she had not meant what she had said, and that she had said the words in the heat of the moment. To Ginny the words where empty, and the letter was soon forgotten.

Trembling Ginny lit another match with her wand. This time she saw a vision of a burning hearth. A hearth she knew well. It was the hearth at her childhood home The Burrow. In the vision Ginny was sitting in the kitchen at what looked like a big dinner. Her family was sitting around the table, talking merrily and being the boisterous family that was the Weasley family. The twins where laughing and poking each other and Ron was shovelling food in his mouth as though it was his only way for survival. Charlie was telling thrilling story's about his work with dragons, while Bill was describing the latest treasure he had found in his job as cursebreaker.

When the match went out her older brother Percy was glaring at her. Percy blamed Ginny for tearing the family apart. It had been Percy who had talked to Molly and Arthur first, it had been him who convinced Ginny to leave.

"You don't belong here any more Ginevra. Can't you see the pain you have caused? You are no longer a Weasley!" Percy had shouted. Again Ginny did not blame Percy for his words. She felt it was nothing but the truth.

A letter from her parents had reached Ginny shortly after running away, they where aghast at what Percy had said, and told Ginny that they didn't blame her, and urged her to come home. But Ginny didn't go home. She couldn't stand the disappointment in her parents eyes, and have them act as though she was damaged.

Tears where now falling down Ginny's face. The tears froze on her face the moment they appeared. Trembling Ginny lit another match with her wand. This time she saw a vision of only a face. Startling green eyes where staring at her from beneath a unruly mob of black hair. A lightning bolt scar stood in stark contrast with his pale skin on his forehead. The face of Harry Potter.

Harry was the only one, other then Ron who believed her innocence. He had said as much before he died.

"Ginny, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," Harry had said with his last breath. Ginny took those words to heart. Harry had found her beautiful.

Ginny felt guilty for even thinking like that about Harry. It had been her ultimately that had killed him. No matter how you span it. Ginny could still remember the wound made by a basilisk fang in Harry's arm, that had ultimately killed him. Ginny did not deserve his praise.

Trying to hold on to the vision of Harry's face Ginny lit match after match till the box was completely empty.

It was then that Harry's voice sounded again. Looking around Ginny saw Harry standing only a few feet away from her.

"Come Ginny, it is time to go now," Harry said extending his hand towards Ginny.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and was surprised by the warmth that spread trough her by that touch. Smiling Harry helped Ginny to her feet and lead her away. Ginny couldn't remember ever being happier.

~O~

The next day the villagers of Hogsmeade found the dead body of a girl with red hair, frozen to dead in the blizzard.


End file.
